


Дверь в стене

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Инспекторы Грант и Найтингейл должны были убедиться, что в Филлори больше не пропадали дети, Пенни, Квентин, Элиот и Элис — найти путь в Филлори, а музей Пловера — гореть в огне.





	Дверь в стене

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер сериала с циклом книг "Реки Лондона" Б. Аароновитча (легкий спойлер к Broken Homes). Дневник Руперта Чатвина появлялся в романе "Земля Волшебника" Л. Гроссмана.

— Как насчет Филлори?  
Мы третий час сидели в засаде у дома антиквара, иногда приторговывавшего нелегальным магическим барахлом, и перестали на что-то рассчитывать. Если бы тот играл по-крупному, то не поселился бы в типовом доме, собранном из бетонных блоков.  
— Филлори? — с недоверием переспросил я.  
Лесли Мей была одной из самых рассудительных и практичных девушек, что я знал.  
А Филлори было — как бы сказать помягче? Слащавой детской сказкой, интересовавшей учеников старших классов только если им уготовано было сдавать классическую английскую литературу. По необъяснимой причине «Крушение надежд семьи Чатвин» год за годом попадало в список обязательных тем сочинений наравне с «Сиротство в произведениях Ч. Диккенса». Когда выяснилось, что в полицейской академии, в отличие от института искусств, не нужно сдавать литературу, я окончательно передумал быть архитектором.  
— Что не так с Филлори, Питер? — в голосе Лесли звучала угроза. — На прошлой неделе ты спросил Найтингейла, встречал ли он Доктора. А месяц назад мы пересматривали фильмы про Гарри Поттера.  
— Ты предлагаешь спросить у него, существовало ли царство говорящих медведей, сотворенное божественными баранами?  
— Чатвины существовали. Это произведение, основанное на реальных событиях.  
— Еще скажи, что ходила в музей.  
— Нет, наша учительница литературы считала, что он слишком далеко. Потом у меня появился нормальный интернет, я прочла все те чокнутые теории, что Пловер мог быть старым педофилом, и ехать в музей расхотелось.  
— Постой, ты действительно увлекалась историями про Филлори?  
— Мы волшебники. Почему и в Филлори не поверить?  
Лесли не жаловала фентези. Да, она посмотрела все части «Властелина Колец» и «Гарри Поттера», но чаще всего истории про волшебников оставляли ее равнодушной, а за любовь к «Конану-Варвару» она подняла меня на смех.  
— Это детская выдумка!  
— То, что твои друзья не любили Филлори, не мешало моим друзьям в него играть. Помнишь старый сериал?  
— Он был ужасен!  
— Сказал человек, смотревший черно-белые выпуски «Доктора кто». Помнишь, с Пятым путешествовала Джейн Чатвин?  
Что-то такое я смутно помнил, но серия мне не понравилось. Хотя я не видел смысла спорить с Лесли из-за существования говорящих медведей.  
— Тебе нравилась Джейн Чатвин?  
Лесли немного смягчилась.  
— Сложно было ассоциировать себя с Мартином или Рупертом. Филлори, оно... Ты представляешь, насколько тоскливо бывает в провинциальных городках? Пловеру отлично удалось передать это чувство — когда ты готов отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы оттуда вырваться.  
Лесли действительно раньше ездила домой только на Рождество. И после того, как мистер Панч уничтожил ее лицо. Впервые я задумался, насколько ужасной участью для нее стало вернуться домой и не мочь показаться никому на глаза.  
— Тебе удалось превзойти Джейн. Ты стала ученицей настоящего волшебника.  
— Да, и я не постесняюсь спросить его, существует ли царство говорящих медведей.  
А потом наш подозреваемый, гоблин-антиквар, вывернул из-за угла, и мы погнались за ним, надолго позабыв о Филлори.  
Лесли сдержала слово. В отличие от книг Джоан Роулинг, произведение оказалось нашему боссу знакомо — было популярно во времена его молодости. Его удивило, что эти книги еще кто-то читал, но фанатом он не был.

***

В следующий раз о Филлори я услышал от Абигейл Камары.  
Стояли пасхальные каникулы, ее родители уехали улаживать дела с наследством, полученным от дальней родни, и попросили меня за ней присмотреть. Разумеется, все свое свободное время Абигейл проводила в Фолли, лишь иногда выбираясь в город чтобы повидать друзей.  
Магическая преступность затихла, следующий урок с Найтингейлом ждал меня только завтра (по настоянию доктора Абдула мы делали перерывы), поэтому в тот день она сидела рядом и смотрела на то, как я, обложившись бумажными словарями и распечатками, воевал с трудами древнегреческих философов. Большинство электронных словарей и полезных приложений для смартфона интересовали живые языки.  
— Ничего себе, первое издание «Мира в стенах»! — воскликнула Абигейл, беря с полки книгу. — Питер, гляди, оно с автографом.  
Я оторвался от древнегреческого и забрал у нее книгу, на ходу перелистывая и пытаясь понять, за что последняя удостоилась чести войти в коллекцию Фолли. «Горацию Гринвэю от автора» — гласила подпись. Мне имя ни о чем не говорило.  
На первый взгляд книга ничем, кроме старых иллюстраций, не выделялась — знакомая скучная детская история про брата и сестру Чатвин, попавших в волшебную страну. Вестигий я не почувствовал, как и того предвкушения тайны, которое оставляют после себя магические книги.  
— Ты читала? — из вежливости спросил я у Абигейл. — И как тебе?  
— Начало скучновато, — призналась Абигейл. — Но стало интересно, чем сезон закончится, а то пока вышло всего три серии из десяти.  
— Сезон?  
Вряд ли Абигейл увлек древний сериал от BBC.  
— Американцы сняли новый сериал про Чатвинов. Хит на тумблере. Питер, как ты мог пропустить? Ты же обожаешь истории про магию.  
— Я не люблю Филлори.  
— Ты не видел его в современной графике! Они столько переработали. Взять хотя бы Чатвинов: в сериале добавили Хелен и Фиону из ранних черновиков Пловера. Кстати, Фиона — мой любимый персонаж!  
В американских экранизациях книжек про магическую Британию при нехватке денег (почти всегда) вместо настоящих старинных особняков снимали собранные на студии кадавры.  
— Но Чатвинов было всего трое? — я знал это, даже не будучи ярым поклонником.  
— Давай посмотрим вечером? Сам увидишь.  
Помимо дополнительных Чатвинов американцы сделали говорящих животных похожими на людей: так Амбер превратился в рогатого толстяка с пивным пузом. Сериал не наводил такую тоску, как книги, но ни архитектура, ни костюмы не имели ничего общего с началом двадцатого века. Магию в первых трех сериях из-за скромного бюджета особо и не показывали.  
Без фанатских комментариев Абигейл смотреть дальше стало неинтересно, а по поводу таинственной книги с автографом я Найтингейла тогда так и не расспросил.  
Библиотека Фолли не была чисто магической: временами она работала по принципу общего книжного шкафа. Я уже находил там пару фривольных романов начала века и притащил туда свои копии «Гарри Поттера» для Молли и Найтингейла. 

***

Филлори существовало.  
Узнал я об этом, когда в Х.О.Л.М.С. упало дело о пропаже Бетани Браун.  
Бетани недавно исполнилось двенадцать, по вечерам она ходила в секцию стрельбы из лука. Первым спохватилась именно ее инструктор: девочка всегда заранее предупреждала, что не сможет прийти, а еще она под ником watchergirl вела довольно популярный блог на тумблере, посвященный Филлори. Преимущественно тому самому американскому сериалу, что до сих пор в подробностях пересказывала мне Абигейл.  
Определяла Бетани себя как открытую аромантичную пансексуалку, что шокировало консервативных родителей, наткнувшихся на ее блог, и писала трогательные истории любви Джейн Чатвин и Наяды (оригинального персонажа). Довольно неплохие для двенадцатилетней писательницы.  
В заметках к делу инспектор О’Доэрти из отдела преступлений в отношении несовершеннолетних сообщала, что у девочки были сложные отношения с родителями. Учителя показали себя, как обычно бывает в таких случаях, совершенно бесполезными. Лишь инструктор по стрельбе подтвердила увлечение девочки Филлори, мотивировавшее ее в занятиях. Бетани через несколько месяцев должна была поехать на турнир в Лондон.  
На данный момент основными версиями считали похищение и побег из дома.  
Это все, конечно, было крайне занимательно, но я не понимал, зачем нам прислали данное дело. За завтраком я поделился своими сомнениями с Найтингейлом:  
— Произошла ошибка? Тот факт, что Бетани любила сериал о волшебной стране, не значит, что в ее исчезновении замешана магия.  
— Никакой ошибки, — уверил меня Найтингейл, беря к кофе еще одну булочку. Молли сегодня особенно расстаралась с готовкой. — Все дела, где упоминается Филлори, по условиям Соглашения проходят через нас. Раньше меня вызывали в главное управление, но сейчас другие времена.  
Я вздохнул и отдал ему свои распечатки с материалами дела. Найтингейл быстро читал — ему хватило завтрака, чтобы бегло все пролистать.  
Вопрос он задал только один:  
— Питер, ты не мог бы объяснить мне, какие в современном мире есть значения у слова «тумблер»?  
— Популярный в интернете сайт, где размещают рисунки, фанфики, фотки с котятами и спойлеры к сериалам и фильмам в день премьеры. Фанфики — это фанатские истории по мотивам…  
— Романтическая проза про чужих вымышленных героев, — прервал меня Найтингейл. — Там были выдержки, я догадался по контексту. Подобные истории существовали и в мое время. У тебя есть идеи, что могло с ней произойти?  
— В ее вещах не нашли ничего, что указывало бы на интерес к настоящей магии. Беверли заявила, что ни одна уважающая себя речная богиня не стала бы соблазнять, а уж тем более похищать двенадцатилетнюю человеческую девочку. У них есть определенные стандарты.  
— Начнем с визита к родителям. Они живут в Брайтоне, потом съездим в Корнуолл.  
В Фолли в последнее время взяли за правило, что хотя бы один из нас должен оставаться в Лондоне, на случай если вдруг объявится Безликий.  
— А что в Корнуолле?  
— Дом-музей Кристофера Пловера. К сожалению, действующий.  
— Мы поедем проверять, не провалилась ли Бетани в Филлори? Серьезно?  
— Именно это мы и должны проверить, Питер. 

В доме Бетани мы ничего не нашли, кроме множества рисунков и книг, посвященных Филлори, и убеждения, что ее родители были не только гомофобами, так еще и расистами. И полагали, что фендомные друзья дочери вовлекли ее в сатанинскую секту.  
— Не удивлен, что девочка предпочла Филлори, — сообщил мне Найтингейл, садясь в машину. — Всегда надеялся, что двадцать первый век идет к прогрессу.  
— Лесли обожала Филлори. Она сходу назвала бы кучу мест, куда могла сбежать юная поклонница творчества Пловера.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, как бывало всякий раз, когда мы говорили о Лесли.  
— С двадцатого века места почти не изменились. Дом Пловера и все его окрестности, что описаны в книгах — я составил карту еще когда расследовал тот случай в восьмидесятых. Посмотри в папке.  
Я открыл темную папку с распечатками материалов дела из Х.О.Л.М.С.  
К ним действительно добавилась топографическая карта (старая и, с учетом как быстро все сейчас застраивали — бесполезная, но для того и придумали гугл-карты) и толстая школьная тетрадка, исписанная мелким почерком.  
— Что за случай в восьмидесятых? — спросил я у Найтингейла, вертя в руках папку. Читать на ходу неудобно, проще было спросить.  
— Возможно, это были семидесятые или девяностые, — предположил Найтингейл. — Тогда сняли какой-то сериал, и на вырученные от поднявшихся продаж средства наследники Пловера открыли чертов музей.  
— Тогда тоже пропали дети, увлекающиеся историями про Филлори?  
— Да. Виктория и Адам Мейсон. Брат и сестра. Отец поколачивал их и мать, так что меня вызвали с просьбой установить, где именно он мог спрятать тела.  
— Вы нашли их?  
— Нет. Но в моих силах было сделать так, чтобы дети в окрестностях музея Пловера больше не пропадали.  
— Но Филлори — это вымышленная страна. Вы сами так говорили Лесли!  
— На войне мне доводилось пересекаться с молодым человеком по имени Руперт Чатвин. Потом меня направили на Западный, а его — на Африканский фронт… Но истории, которые он рассказывал, впечатлили нас, видавших виды волшебников, а спустя много лет он отослал в Фолли свой дневник. Если бы я прочитал его сразу же… Возможно, с Мейсонами ничего бы не случилось.  
— Так вы бывали в Филлори?  
— Нет. Хотя Дэвид бредил идеей других миров и уговаривал нас всех после победы отправиться на его поиски. Написать Руперту, соединить несколько поисковых и завязанных на перемещения форм. Не уверен, что это бы сработало.  
— Если вы подозревали, что Мейсоны в Филлори, почему за ними не отправились?  
Дело было не в отсутствии храбрости — инспектор Найтингейл был самым смелым человеком, какого я только знал.  
— Руперт упоминал, что Филлори принимало их всех до определенного возраста, а я был уже слишком стар. Кроме того, время в Филлори текло по-другому. Вполне возможно, Адам и Виктория прожили там счастливую, полную приключений жизнь. Или я состарился бы, не найдя выхода в свой мир. Это была слишком большая ответственность — я оставался последним волшебником Фолли. Но знаешь, на самом деле я…  
Найтингейл замер, будучи не в силах подобрать верных слов.  
— Руперт был младше нас на десять лет, но мы выглядели ровесниками. Что-то сломало его еще до того, как на нас напали немцы, а ведь он был ребенком, когда впервые попал в Филлори. Ребенком, стойко пережившим смерть обоих родителей. Я испугался того, что оно может сделать со мной, если я уже едва находил силы просыпаться по утрам.  
— Мы найдем Бетани, — пообещал я. — Даже если ради этого мне придется разговаривать с баранами. 

***

Руперта Чатвина, согласно его завещанию, похоронили в Корнуолле, неподалеку от дома, где он впервые узнал о существовании Филлори. И сейчас мы с Найтингейлом стояли на его могиле. «Одно из десяти мест, которые вы должны посетить, если по-настоящему любите Филлори», — значилось в статье на Reddit.  
— Каким он был?  
Подобного рода вопросы задают на могилах, а Найтингейлу явно не помешало бы выговориться.  
— Руперт был довольно замкнутым молодым человеком. Я до сих пор не знаю, как Дэвиду тогда удалось его разговорить… По-моему, они сильно напились.  
Возможно, говорить об этом ему не хотелось. Да и дневник Руперта был довольно красноречив.  
— Он всю жизнь винил себя в исчезновении брата и сестры. Но последняя глава о расставании с Мартином… В книгах нет ничего похожего, а я читал самые сумасшедшие фанатские теории!  
— Для понимания требуется глубже погрузиться в Филлори. Наша задача не найти Мартина или Джейн, а помочь Бетани. Спустя столько лет Чатвины, скорее всего, мертвы.  
— Записи Руперта довольно обрывочны. И многое противоречит тому, что Пловер описывал в книгах.  
— Пловер был писателем. По словам Руперта, он никогда не путешествовал с ними в Филлори — был для этого слишком взрослым. Так что перевирал и приукрашивал их слова на свой вкус.  
Одна вещь касательно личности Пловера намеком проходила через все заметки Руперта — близкая дружба Мартина и Пловера выглядела похожей на то, за что в наши дни отправляли за решетку. Или, может быть, двадцать первый век чересчур все опошлил.  
— Вы его знали? Кристофера Пловера. Книжка с его автографом стоит в библиотеке Фолли с посвящением Горацию Гринвэю.  
— Горацию? Да уж. Гораций славился своими сомнительными знакомствами. Допускаю, что Пловер бывал в Фолли в качестве гостя, но лично мы не встречались. Раньше была такая традиция: читательский клуб приглашал наиболее полюбившихся писателей. Никогда не ходил на эти встречи.  
Я не слышал о том, что в Фолли существовал читательский клуб.  
— Мы можем пригласить в Фолли Джоан Роулинг? Чисто теоретически?  
— Если ее будут подозревать в исчезновениях детей. Когда я поднимал архивы с Мейсонами, выяснилось, что Пловера действительно подозревали в убийствах Чатвинов, но, очевидно, дружба с Горацием и другие влиятельные знакомства помогли. — Найтингейл попросил: — Питер, ты не можешь посмотреть, есть ли по дороге к музею Пловера паб?  
Не в привычках Найтингейла было напиваться на службе, тем более, среди бела дня. Хотя кладбище производило гнетущее впечатление.  
— Придется бросить там Ягуар и идти пешком.  
— Вестигии в доме Пловера… Днем лучше, чем ночью, особенно после того, как я наложил защитные чары. Но будь я проклят, если опять сунусь туда трезвым. 

По понедельникам музей не работал, но нас с Найтингейлом пустили без вопросов, увидев наши удостоверения. Между Фолли и сотрудниками музея, очевидно, существовало негласное соглашение. Никто ничего нам не объяснял, но и не препятствовал.  
Поначалу я почувствовал лишь слабые следы наложенных на дом защитных чар. Обычный, с любовью отреставрированный эдвардианский особняк, типичный представитель своей эпохи.  
— Сначала комната для слуг, — предложил Найтингейл.  
Это была небольшая, аккуратная комната с маленьким столиком и такими же маленькими стульчиками в углу. Очевидно, слуги оставляли здесь детей.  
— Посмотри глубже.  
Я последовал его совету — и меня затошнило. Все та же красивая комнатка, но каждый предмет в ней содержал нечто, наводящее на мысли о клубе доктора Моро. Страх и боль, смешанные с животным отчаянием.  
— Пруденс Пловер убила Чатвинов?  
— Нет, это были другие дети. Соседские, их друзья, дети прислуги. Будь здесь осторожен, Питер. Несмотря на мои чары, ее призрак все еще опасен. Ее похоронили где-то неподалеку, но найти могилу я так и не смог.  
— Опаснее, чем мистер Панч?  
Найтингейл промолчал. Про Панча мы говорили не чаще, чем про Лесли.  
— Самое страшное то, что она делала это не ради магии. Она убивала несчастных детей, считая, что они мешают работать ее гениальному брату. Есть еще подвал, где она хранила тела. Плохое место.  
— Вряд ли это включают в экскурсию.  
— Я был на нескольких. Обычно они рассказывают о том, какой неоценимый вклад она внесла в карьеру своего брата. Но пока я вижу, что мои знаки не тронуты. Вряд ли именно Пруденс напала на Бетани. Десять лет назад был случай, когда она попыталась ночью навредить сторожу и покалечила ему руку, но свежая кровь оставляет след.  
Мы обошли несколько комнат, иногда перед глазами мутилось от связанных с призраком вестигий — запаха лаванды и сердечных капель, отдаленного детского крика.  
— Остался кабинет Пловера. Ты спрашивал, встречал ли я его в Фолли? Иногда жалею, что ублюдок в свое время не попался мне на глаза. Вдруг было что-то, что я мог сделать для Чатвинов.  
Вестигии в кабинете Пловера были сильными, как в комнате для слуг, и с удивлением я распознал в них магический почерк других волшебников. Здесь занимались магией — часто, пусть и не особенно успешно.  
— Пловер был волшебником?  
— Все дети Чатвин были одарены и видели сокрытое. И стали бы неплохими волшебниками, попади они в Фолли, а не в дом к Пловеру. Руперт выучился у меня паре бытовых заклинаний уже в армии.  
Я видел ответ на свой вопрос в магии — Пловер пытался ей заниматься, и эта магия явно была из разряда запрещенных.  
— Почему никто не заметил, раз он бывал в Фолли?  
— Все были слишком очарованы Филлори, — с грустью сказал Найтингейл. Ему тяжело это давалось, и я в знак поддержки взял его руку и крепко сжал в своей. — Идиоты.  
Было ли причиной большое количество магии, сотворенной в этих стенах, или таинственное Филлори, но мы на мгновение провалились в прошлое. Стали частью застывшей анимации.  
Кристофер Пловер напоминал злодея-археолога из историй о поисках сокровищ. Все самые грязные слухи, ходившие о нем, оказались правдой. Он действительно растлевал Мартина Чатвина.  
Что делало это еще более отвратительным: он маскировал, а иногда и сочетал это с уроками магии. И Мартин был талантлив, гораздо талантливее своего учителя. Пловер был жив лишь потому, что юный Мартин этого еще не понимал. Не успел достаточно вырасти, чтобы заметить, что зачастую дети могут справляться с чем-то лучше взрослых.  
— Фолли всегда было против домашнего обучения, — сказал Найтингейл. — До Кастербрука подобные истории не считались редкостью. Да, школа была не идеальна, но она все же давала некий контроль… или его иллюзию.  
— Руперт знал?  
Судя по дневнику, догадывался, но не решался поверить в то, что именно произошло с его братом.  
Застывшее воспоминание истаивало, но на секунду показалось, что Мартин Чатвин посмотрел на меня поверх очков с осуждением за то, что я ничего не сделал, чтобы его спасти.  
— Руперт был ребенком. Все они были детьми, а Пловер — трусливым ублюдком.  
Я не выдержал и спросил у Найтингейла, почему бы нам не изгнать отсюда всех призраков. Вдвоем мы бы справились быстрее, а при необходимости могли вызвать Фрэнка Кеффри с его ребятами.  
— Это место проще сжечь, — признался Найтингейл. — Я мечтаю об этом уже очень давно.  
— И что нас останавливает?  
— Право частной собственности. Выбирая между фондом наследников Кристофера Пловера и Безликим, я бы лучше сразился с Безликим. 

Никаких следов Бетани Браун накануне мы не нашли, но на следующий день пришли сюда снова в слабой надежде, что дневной гид или кто-то из водителей турфирмы, возившей сюда группы, ее вспомнит.  
Найтингейлу достались местные жители – опрашивать их он отправился в паб, а я прибился к экскурсионной группе, состоявшей из шотландской семьи с тремя детьми и четырех американских туристов, похожих на студентов элитного колледжа.  
Проходя мимо шкафа с баранами, я предполагал, что кто-то из детишек попробует в него забраться в поисках Филлори. Вчера мы проверили его на вестигии одним из первых и обнаружили, что это копия; немного покопавшись в интернете, я узнал, что настоящий шкаф пару лет назад продали на аукционе. Гид, естественно, ловко уходил от темы.  
В итоге туда решил заглянуть лишь хмурый русоволосый парень. И если отсутствие чуда его и разочаровало, то не более, чем вся предшествующая жизнь.  
— В сериале шкаф тоже не оправдывает ожидания, — я решил завязать разговор именно с Квентином (друзья несколько раз называли его по имени), потому что он единственный поправлял гида. Один гик всегда узнает другого. — Меня зовут Питер.  
— Какого сериала? Они сняли сериал про Филлори? — с любопытством спросил меня Квентин. — Квентин Колдвотер, Брейкбиллс.  
Я не разбирался в американских вузах, а назвать в ответ полицейскую академию — чрезмерный уровень честности.  
— Нового американского сериала, — я загуглил постер и показал ему: — Вот этого. Моя кузина Бетани фанатка и попросила на день рождения привезти ей что-нибудь из Филлори. Поможешь с выбором?  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Экранизировать книжки?  
Очевидно, Квентин был из тех фанатов, кто полагает, что фильмам и сериалам не дано полностью отразить великолепие авторского замысла. Отчасти я его понимал.  
— Привозить что-то из Филлори.  
Он говорил о Филлори так, будто считал это реальным местом. Но на имя Бетани он никак не отреагировал, а все, что они прежде обсуждали с друзьями — какие-то волшебные пуговицы, фигурировавшие в книгах. На секунду мне показалось, что я почувствовал в нем что-то… Но это быстро прошло.  
— Квентин! — позвала блондинка и схватила его за руку, чтобы увести к друзьям. — Мы тебя потеряли.  
— Элис, представляешь, пока мы учились в Брейкбиллс, вышел сериал про Филлори!  
Остаток экскурсии я издалека наблюдал за американцами, потому что в кабинете Пловера гид сделался совершенно невыносим. Хотелось подойти к высокому кудрявому приятелю Квентина, одолжить у него флягу — волшебным образом игнорируемую всем персоналом, или испариться в туалет как другой его приятель. Лучше с воплем бегать друг за другом по комнатам, как шотландские дети, чем слушать эту муть.  
Я любил историю и интересовался биографиями писателей, но меня уже тошнило от «потрясающей доброты и бескорыстности» Кристофера Пловера, давшего приют сиротам. Неудивительно, что Найтингейл не пошел. 

— Как экскурсия?  
Я мог пересчитать по пальцам случаи, когда видел своего босса заметно пьяным. Сейчас Найтингейл прикладывался к бутылке с виски, будто там была вода.  
И это длилось уже второй день. Черт его знает, сколько он успел выпить в пабе в мое отсутствие.  
Если усадьба Пловера каждый раз на него так действовала, неудивительно, что он попросил составить ему компанию.  
— Какое бы заклинание ты использовал, чтобы замаскировать поджог под короткое замыкание в старой проводке? — в задумчивости спросил Найтингейл. — Может быть, то самое, каким мы обманули немцев, устроив дневную диверсию?  
«Мы» показывало, насколько Найтингейл пьян. Потому что я, в отличие от Руперта Чатвина, совершенно точно не сражался с ним плечом к плечу на второй мировой войне. Я был его коллегой, учеником и другом, а не преследовавшим его призраком.  
Несмотря на субординацию, мы несколько раз вместе напивались — винный погреб в Фолли был слишком хорош, чтобы пренебрегать им, но впервые после случившегося с Лесли я видел Найтингейла в состоянии нервного пьяного веселья, выражавшегося в хаотичной жажде деятельности.  
Мы сняли одну комнату на двоих неподалеку от музея Пловера. Вчера Найтингейл грустил, сегодня метался из угла в угол. И уже успел в горячке снять жилет.  
— Или то древнегерманское заклинание разрушения? Не уверен, что сумею достать здесь все ингредиенты, но… Питер?  
— Сэр, я думаю, что вам пора перестать пить, — с этими словами я отобрал у него бутылку, а потом плюнул на все и тоже сделал глоток. Виски приятно обжег горло.  
— Должно же быть что-то! Что-то, что мы с тобой упускаем.  
— Пуговицы? — предположил я. — Студенты на экскурсии, увлекающиеся книгами, о них упоминали.  
— Пуговицы! Конечно. Как я мог забыть… Или какое счастье, что я смог забыть, хотя бы на время.  
Теперь Найтингейл в спешке натягивал жилет, но петли и пуговицы никак не сходились в порядке и количестве. Я перехватил его руку и помог одеться.  
— Не помню, чтобы в музее были выставлены пуговицы.  
— Джейн приносит их из Филлори! Идем, ночь — лучшее время.  
— Но вчера мы не нашли никаких пуговиц, а мы осмотрели каждый угол.  
— Ночью это не просто место с плохими вестигиями, Питер. Весь особняк превращается в портал в ад.  
— Мы вчера провалились в прошлое.  
Я хотел выяснить, что случилось с Бетани, но не горел желанием туда возвращаться.  
— Ты видел то, что наиболее тебе… понятно, — сказал Найтингейл и, заметив мою реакцию, пояснил: — Я не имел в виду совращение малолетних. Это был сценарий с обучением магии, а ты старше Мартина, но все же мой ученик. Подобных петель тут под сотню: Кристофер Пловер был изобретательным ублюдком.  
— Сотню? Если Бетани заблудилась в одной из них, как нам определить, где?  
— Мои защиты на месте. Вряд ли Бетани блуждала среди призраков, но вполне могла найти пуговицы и с их помощью отправиться в Филлори. Жаль, что мне раньше не приходило в голову, что они могли физически остаться в особняке. Я помню ту ветку событий — Джейн возвращается из Филлори и спешит поделиться радостью с братом. Если бы не концовка, это был бы один из самых мирных вариантов.  
— Нас могут арестовать за взлом особняка Пловера среди ночи?  
— Мы полицейские, Питер. И всегда действуем в интересах дела.  
В отдалении что-то грохнуло, пронзительно, на одной ноте взвыло и стихло.  
— Сэр?  
— Вот и моя защита. Все-таки нашелся волшебник, который ее сломал. Нужно спешить, пока призраки, увлекшись своим сценарием, не убили его.  
— Что, если это Безликий? Или Лесли?  
— Лесли бы дала о себе знать, а Безликий слишком высокомерен и нетерпим для наивных фантазий вроде Филлори. 

В фильмах ужасов, когда герои попадали ночью в дом с привидениями, первая и самая роковая их ошибка — разделиться. Именно это предложил мне Найтингейл, когда мы нашли труп смотрителя музея у лестницы.  
— Если грабитель убил его и с легкостью снял защитные чары, не стоит ли подстраховаться?  
— Их четверо. Все волшебники, пока не узнаю школу. И нет, они не убивали его.  
— Как вы это определили?  
Вестигии в этом месте были настолько сильными, что заглушали для меня любую магию.  
— Однажды я прожил здесь полгода. Большую часть беспробудно пил, но успел хорошо изучить это место. Нам надо поспешить, пока трупов не стало больше.  
— Мы здесь, чтобы спасать грабителей?  
— Один из них сумел снять защиту, но вряд ли они готовы к тому, что последует. А по поводу ограбления — я скорее пожму им руки, чем арестую кого-то за неуважение к Кристоферу Пловеру и его наследию.  
Я не был уверен в собственной готовности, но кивнул.  
— За тобой подвал, я пригляжу за комнатой для слуг. Там больше всего крови, и в прошлом случались инциденты. Еще до того как это проклятое место стало музеем.  
Насилие порождало насилие, а кровавая резня и смерти — прекрасная почва для новых ужасов. Так было и с мистером Панчем, и с большинством мстительных призраков, с которыми мы имели дело.  
— А кабинет?  
— При всей отвратительности кабинет — одно из самых безопасных мест в этом доме. Там есть где спрятаться.  
Сначала мне показалось, что я опоздал: один из американцев — парень по имени Пенни, смывшийся со середины экскурсии, безвольно висел в цепях у стены, пока Пруденс что-то монотонно бубнила. Найтингейл рассказывал, что по-настоящему сильные призраки способны разделяться — и то, что она была здесь, с ним, не означало, что в других комнатах она в то же самое время не пыталась убить кого-то из его друзей.  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — возмутился Пенни, открыв глаза. Пруденс посмотрела на него, сухо сжав губы. — Чертово Филлори!  
Я начал плести заклинание, отпирающее оковы, но оно не понадобилось. Американец щелкнул пальцами и исчез, а с ним, потеряв свою жертву, развеялась и призрачная сестра Пловера.  
Подобным образом исчезать умели только сверхъестественные существа. Американец или был мертв, или владел неизвестной мне магией.  
Возможно, Найтингейл переоценивал то, насколько грабители нуждались в нашей помощи.  
— Элис! Квентин! Элиот!  
Ходя из комнаты в комнату, я слышал голос сбежавшего Пенни и пришел к выводу, что у нас была одна цель: он тоже искал своих друзей. Я не мог мгновенно телепортироваться, но благодаря нему экономил время — даже не заглядывал туда, где очевидно никого не было.  
Это дало мне время вспомнить, кого же он напоминал. Пенни походил на уличного фокусника-карманника, которого мы полгода безуспешно пытались прижать с Лесли.  
Я не планировал никого арестовывать, но процесс погони настолько захватил, что когда шустрый американец наконец попался мне на глаза, по привычке заорал:  
— Стоять, лондонская магическая полиция!  
Не знаю, какое слово удивило его больше, но он остановился. И с удивлением заметил:  
— Ты тот чувак с экскурсии. Не призрак.  
— Инспектор Питер Грант, — представился я и на всякий случай швырнул в Пенни ограничивающим движение заклинанием.  
Раньше я пробовал его только на убегающих преступниках и автомобилях. Судя по тому, как он нахмурился, с телепортацией тоже сработало. Оно не парализовало, а всего лишь немного замедляло время и пространство вокруг — все становилось медленнее, как у завязшей в капле смолы мухи.  
— Что это?  
— Не люблю, когда мельтешат перед глазами.  
Если бы Пенни чуть меньше походил на того карманника, мы бы подружились.  
— Наденешь наручники, инспектор Грант? — с усмешкой спросил Пенни. Или не подружились бы. Похоже, в Америке маги полицию не уважали. — Или поможешь мне найти моих друзей, которых утащили чокнутые призраки?  
— Именно это я и пытался сделать.  
— Твое заклинание не позволяет мне переместиться, — напомнил Пенни. — Так я нашел бы их в два раза быстрее.  
— Или умер в два раза быстрее. Через десять минут оно развеется, но я в любом случае пойду с тобой. Вас было четверо, так?  
— Зачем мне тебе помогать? — с недоверием спросил Пенни. — Если ты правда полицейский.  
— Не люблю призраков больше, чем истории о Филлори.  
— Ужасно переоцененная херня, — согласился Пенни. — Черт, Квентин! Он стопудово потащился в тот кабинет.  
— Предлагаешь первым спасти твоего друга Квентина?  
— Элиот и Элис вполне способны постоять за себя, зато Квентин — помешанный на Филлори идиот. И Квентин — не мой друг!  
Однако Пенни выглядел обеспокоенным за его судьбу, так что я решил никак этот факт не комментировать.  
Мы успели к тому моменту, когда Джейн Чатвин дремала в кресле — Найтингейл подробно пересказал мне эту призрачную петлю, — а Мартин Чатвин уже одевался, с отсутствующим видом застегивая на себе одежду.  
Квентин стоял за шкафом, сжав руки в кулаки.  
— Я знаю, у кого пуговицы, — сказал Квентин Пенни. Мое присутствие совершенно его не удивило. С другой стороны, после всего, что произошло перед его глазами… — Нам нужно поторопиться.  
— Этот парень говорит, что он коп. И пора сваливать, пока дом нас не прикончил.  
— Я тоже переживаю за Элиота и Элис, Пенни, но важнее понять, куда она увела мальчика. Подвал? Темница? Комната для наказаний?  
— Подвал! — хором воскликнули мы с Пенни.  
Если призрак Пруденс развеялся, значит, ему требовалось определенное время, чтобы восстановиться, верно? Кроме того, Найтингейл вполне мог позаботиться о друзьях Квентина и Пенни.  
— Ты не похож на полицейского, Питер, — сказал мне Квентин.  
— Да на нем большими буквами написано, что он коп! Гонялся за мной по всему дому.  
— На экскурсии никто из вас ничего не заметил, — пожал плечами я. — Мой начальник навел чары на это место, чтобы оно никому не повредило… Их сломал один из вас?  
Я ставил на Пенни с его таинственными способностями появляться и исчезать и привычкой хамить стражам порядка.  
— Элиот.  
Пруденс Пловер ждала нас в подвале, все так же презрительно поджав губы.  
Ни я, ни Пенни не горели желанием выслушивать, что она хотела сказать. Не знаю, что он использовал, но от сочетания наших заклинаний Пруденс обернулась красивым пеплом.  
— Это ненадолго, — предупредил я. — Не так просто изгнать призрака.  
— Мы в курсе, — уверил меня Квентин. — Хуже них только ниффины.  
Через пару минут выкапывания костей из земли у нас в руках была сияющая пуговица перламутрового цвета. Я повертел ее между пальцев и ничего произошло. Вестигий, обычно окружающих магические предметы, не ощущалось.  
— Молви «друг» и войди? Алохомора?  
Древнегреческий, как и древнеегипетский, тоже никуда меня не привели. Если предмет и имел магическую природу, то ничем не выдавал себя. Или я не слишком-то рвался в Филлори.  
— В Филлори не использовали специальных слов.  
Избранным Квентин тоже не являлся: ничего сверхъестественного, пока он колдовал над пуговицами, не происходило.  
— Разве это не специальные чит-пуговицы, которые Джейн вручили говорящие кролики? — спросил Пенни, забирая их у Квентина из рук. — О, что…  
Пенни растворился в воздухе. Для верности мы подождали пару минут — он не спешил материализовываться обратно.  
— Именно Пенни, — пожаловался мне Квентин. — Из всех нас это должен был быть именно гребаный Пенни!  
— Думаешь он действительно в Филлори?  
— Или в жерле вулкана. Но я бы предпочел считать, что ему все удалось, потому что иначе мы утратили единственный портал в Филлори. Не представляю, что нам теперь делать.  
— Мы можем пойти и спасти твоих друзей. И моего начальника.  
Обычно Найтингейл разбирался с любой сверхъестественной угрозой самостоятельно, и я не понимал, что же потребовало столько времени в этот раз. Он изучил особняк до мельчайших деталей, включая призраков. Лично знал Руперта Чатвина.  
Возможно, именно в этом и была проблема. Мне не пришло в голову спросить, сохранился ли здесь отпечаток личности Руперта.  
Мы ускорили шаг, почувствовав отголоски творимой рядом магии, но картина, открывшаяся взору, превосходила любые наши ожидания.  
Найтингейл ставил больше щитов, чем нападал, а те заклинания, что бросал — предназначались скорее для того, чтобы раззадорить противника, чем по-настоящему навредить. Я много раз видел, как он дрался, и знал, что сейчас это было не в полную силу. Даже на наших учебных спаррингах он был более серьезен.  
Но все равно я не мог не отметить, насколько это было жутко и красиво. Насколько выверен, отточен был каждый жест, малейшее движение. Его глаза горели — не злостью, но любопытством, а на губах зависла пьяная и счастливая улыбка.  
Черт, да он от души развлекался.  
Сначала я подумал, что в друзей Квентина вселились призраки, но не замечал характерных признаков. Найтингейл дрался с ними, потому что ему нравилось. Или они первые начали. Возможно — и то, и другое.  
Найтингейл рассказывал, что в юности, еще до войны, получал удовольствие от магических дуэлей, но мне казалось это шуткой.  
Взгляд Квентина был прикован к друзьям. Он явно был заворожен слаженностью их движений. Что бы тут с ними не произошло, на время оно сроднило их больше, чем кровные узы.  
Это правда было красиво. Расчетливая, холодная, похожая на мороз на окнах магия Элис, игра света и тени. Ищущая слабину ловушка защитных заклинаний. И злая, отчаянная, бьющая напролом магия Элиота.  
По отдельности Найтингейл раскатал бы их как котят, но сочетание их магии, разница школ и стилей делало поединок чем-то необычным. Как и то, что американские волшебники дрались, не имея почти никакого представления о настоящей боевой магии. Просто использовали все мелкие бытовые заклинания, что приходили в голову.  
И в процессе разломали все находящиеся в комнате предметы.  
Тут я вспомнил, что, пусть музей Пловера и заслуживал сгореть в огне, мы с Найтингейлом представляли силы правопорядка. Я откашлялся, набрал в легкие воздуха и громко позвал его, снабдив слова усиливающим громкость заклинанием:  
— Инспектор Найтингейл!  
— О, Питер! Пожалуй, я потерял счет времени.  
— Элис, Элиот! — бросился к своим друзьям Квентин, обнимая обоих сразу. — Вы в порядке?  
— Были, пока этот ненормальный на нас не бросился, — холодно сказала Элис.  
— Я их спас. Довольно невежливо кидаться в ответ боевым заклинанием, юная леди. - сказал Найтингейл. — Хотя я никогда не мог устоять перед необычным боевым заклинанием… В Новом Свете действительно перестали учить толковой боевой магии?  
— Откуда нам было знать, что вы не призрак? — возмутился Элиот. — Вы выглядете, как персонаж из костюмированной исторической драмы.  
Элиот сам выглядел как персонаж костюмированной исторической драмы. И, судя по всему, был ненамного трезвее Найтингейла. Неудивительно, что они сцепились. Пьяные напуганные волшебники — классические ингредиенты для драки.  
— Они магические полицейские, — вмешался Квентин. — Питер помог нам найти пуговицу.  
— Ты был на экскурсии, — узнала меня Элис. — Кью еще с тобой разговаривал.  
— Я работал под прикрытием.  
— Почему тогда мы все еще не в волшебной стране? — спросил Элиот.  
— Пенни отправился туда без нас.  
— Типично.  
Элис и Элиот обменялись одинаково разочарованными взглядами.  
— Нам не выпало случая представиться друг другу, — сказал Найтингейл. —Томас Найтингейл, старший инспектор Фолли.  
Он протянул руку в пространство между Элиотом и Элис.  
— Элиот Во, — Элиот первым пожал ему руку. — Неплохо. Для полицейского.  
— Элис Куин, — представилась Элис и стушевалась, а ненадолго проглянувшая в ней сталь развеялась, уйдя в тень. — Мы не стали бы на вас нападать, если бы знали, что вы настоящий. И полицейский.  
— Тут не за что извиняться. Вы оба были великолепны, — улыбнулся Найтингейл. — Для двух американских студентов-недоучек. Гораздо более изобретательны, чем ваш пьяный соотечественник, которого в 2008 я арестовывал на Пикадилли. Кстати, Питер, я рассказывал тебе ту историю?  
— Не хотелось бы напоминать, но разве мы не должны оформить смерть смотрителя?  
— Да, придется завтра этим заняться, но вдруг мне наконец удастся убедить Комиссионера прикрыть музей для публики? А сейчас я бы предпочел на пару часов отвлечься от призраков, Филлори и несчастий семьи Чатвин.  
— И Зверя, — согласился Квентин. Что бы это слово не значило.  
Элиот предложил:  
— Неподалеку есть неплохой паб. Возможно, он еще открыт. 

О чем мы говорили с американцами, помнилось урывками. Зато пили много — бармен за вечер сделал благодаря нам месячную выручку.  
Кажется, спорили о преимуществах различных школ, жестовой магии над словесной, том, насколько сложно колдовать, не используя ни того, ни другого. Американская магия больше полагалась на теорию вероятности, а английская — ценила виртуальную геометрию творимых форм. Ощущения. Русские просто были сумасшедшими гениями: что Маяковский, что Варвара Тамонина.  
Латынь и древнешумерский в современном мире все ненавидели одинаково.  
Найтингейлу стало любопытно, как построена система обучения в Новом Свете — идея учить магии выпускников обычных школ ему понравилась. И за пару студенческих баек Элис вытянула из него одно из тех заклинаний, что он использовал против них.  
Квентин, переживавший разочарование в своем любимом детском писателе, так набрался, что к концу не стоял на ногах. Элис с Элиотом заботливо потащили его на себе, но отправлять его в таком виде через портал не решились.  
В мотеле им поначалу не хотели сдавать комнату: Найтингейлу пришлось заколдовать ночного охранника. Мы оставили американцев развлекаться друг с другом и отправились искать свой номер — каким-то чудом я не потерял ключ.  
Проснулись наутро мы в одной кровати. Сдвинули две койки, стоявших по разным углам, с помощью магии. И я не был уверен, знаю ли обратное заклинание.  
Оба мы оставались полностью одеты, но прижимались друг к другу намного ближе, чем это обычно делают приятели. Его голова лежала у меня на груди. Моя тяжелая похмельная башка раскалывалась так, что не хотелось ничего спрашивать. Просто лежать. Рядом с Найтингейлом было невероятно спокойно.  
Не хотелось думать ни о чем.  
— Больше никогда не позволяй мне так напиваться, Питер, — сказал Найтингейл. И я вспомнил, что после этой фразы он вчера меня поцеловал. — Это пробуждает не самые лучшие мои черты. Алкоголь и чертов музей. Если подумать, я ничем не лучше…  
— Нет.  
Я помнил сам факт поцелуя, но не то, каким он был. Потому что за ним ничего не последовало. Найтингейл вежливо отстранился, и я был слишком устал, чтобы что-то предпринять.  
— Я понимаю слово «нет», Питер. И предпочел бы забыть об этом инциденте. — Но почему тогда мы проснулись в обнимку? Найтингейл тоже это понял и добавил: — Я кричал во сне, не давая тебе отдохнуть. Вот ты и предложил решение, трансформировав кровати. Сейчас я понимаю, что, соглашаясь, не до конца протрезвел.  
Кошмары Найтингейла мешали мне спать, потому что были тенью моих собственных. И тогда нам обоим действительно стало легче. Да и сейчас — меня не тянуло выкинуть его из кровати. Скорее, крепче обнять.  
Я поцеловал Найтингейл в макушку, пригладив волосы. Тот замер под моим прикосновением, я слышал, как часто застучало его сердце. Это было странно: так долго и жадно ловить каждое его слово и пропустить, что он был в меня влюблен.  
И тут я вспомнил то, что смущало меня вчера.  
— Дневник Руперта Чатвина. Почему ты им его не отдал?  
Как бы пьян вчера не был Найтингейл, он ни разу о нем не заикнулся. Как и о том, что вообще-то тоже был лично знаком с кем-то из Чатвинов.  
— Если бы кто-то рассказал тебе о Лесли раньше, как бы ты поступил?  
— Я бы попытался… — Сделать что? Я и сам не знал. — Я бы поступил точно так же.  
— Каждое приключение развивается по своим законам. Это как с магией. Мы учимся ей постепенно. Нельзя дать волшебнику, едва освоившую одну форму, жонглировать пятью.  
— Зверь пытается их убить. Разве они не имеют права знать?  
— Они думают, что Зверь — Кристофер Пловер.  
— А разве нет?  
— Ты же его видел. Он показался тебе сильным волшебником?  
— Филлори — магическое королевство.  
— Украденная сила имеет предел. Никакой артефакт не сделает тебя великим, если ты бездарь. Как бы не был неприятен мне Безликий… Не могу отрицать, что он сильный маг. Их Зверь — чудовище, но нужны задатки, чтобы в него превратиться.  
— Мартин Чатвин? — я помнил растерянного мальчика в очках, с которым происходили ужасные вещи. Мне сложно было представить его злодеем. — Мы должны предупредить их!  
— Мы не можем знать наверняка. Мне жаль, но я не вижу, как бы им помог дневник Руперта. Раз Джейн уже мертва.  
Я вспомнил рассказ Квентина о том, как погибла Джейн. И рассказ Элиота о том, как он лишил жизни человека, чье тело Зверь использовал. Что стало с Мартином Чатвином, раз он убил свою сестру?  
Или что стало с Джейн, что она меняла прошлое в надежде убить его первой?  
— Но я могу написать декану Брейкбиллс, что библиотека Фолли располагает таким документом. Если он все еще будет им нужен — к тому времени, как дойдет письмо.  
— Для этого люди придумали электронную почту, Томас.  
— Я давно думал, как убедить тебя обращаться ко мне по имени. Хотелось, чтобы это имело… достойный повод.  
— Давай обсудим поводы в Фолли. А сейчас я хотел бы еще немного поспать.  
Во всех своих фантазиях я первый раз целовал Найтингейла в Фолли: в атриуме, в библиотеке, на лестнице, на пороге его комнаты, спиной открывая дверь. И не готов был от этого отказаться.  
Хорошие вещи должны происходить в подходящих местах. 

Второй раз разбудил нас звонок от инспектора Сивелла. В частности, его интересовало, зачем служба столичной полиции тратит средства на наше подразделение, если от него нет никакого толку. И мы отдыхаем в сельской местности, когда бедняга-Сивелл трудится, не покладая рук.  
Идеально вежливым тоном Найтингейл напомнил, что Фолли уже несколько десятилетий существует за счет собственных фондов, и спросил, что именно этим прекрасным днем, по мнению коллег, свидетельствовало о нашей бесполезности.  
— О’Доэрти нашла вашу девчонку! А вы не в состоянии проверить чертову кражу.  
После нескольких звонков выяснилось, что вчера инспектор О’Доэрти из отдела поиска пропавших детей выяснила, что Бетани уехала к тетке, соврав ей, что родители попросили ее приютить на время ремонта. И была не только жива, но и прекрасно себя чувствовала.  
Разве что негодовала, что родители влезли в ее аккаунты социальных сетей. Перед отъездом она написала им записку на холодильнике, что поехала к тете Фионе, но магнит отклеился и в суматохе бумажку не нашли.  
Кража оказалась самой обычной. Владелец антикварной лавки собирал древности, веря в их магическую силу, пару особо любопытных предметов мы изъяли.  
А еще я сдержал обещание и поцеловал Томаса Найтингейла в библиотеке Фолли.  
На следующий день в Херефордшире сообщили о пропаже двух девочек.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фолли (англ. Folly) — в ру издании прозвище магического отдела полиции было переведено как "Безумие", автору больше нравится другой вариант.  
2\. Вестигии (от лат. vestigia) — отголоски магии.  
3\. Х.О.Л.М.С. — полицейская база данных.


End file.
